Beau Parleur
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: Thinking about Acura Shin... Stephan x Shin Smut!


Day 10! And i just came back from some manga event. they're really lame in our country and all the time i was there i could only think abt editing this fic

* * *

A saboteur job is truly… constraining. It's true that, when there's no master to serve, you can spend several days and even years doing absolutely nothing. Just sitting there and waiting for a new fight to begin… This is how Shin Acura had lived those past few years. How annoying, really, for someone whose whole life and way of thinking had been shaped by war, to have to do nothing in the end, nothing to fight for, nothing to win and nothing to lose… It was as though everything he had done that far had been utterly useless, as though his very existence was being denied by this monotonous and aimless peace. That's why he had sought for the smallest opportunity. Any sparkle of battle, anything that could give him a reason to remain in that meaningless world … Stephan Hartgen gave him that reason. As a matter of fact, he had found in the king a tediously superficial of a man more than anything, but for now that could do it.

"Uhm…Shin?" Stephan took the Saboteur's shaft out of his mouth and cast him a pitiful glance. "Can you try to look a little less like a dead doll and… I don't know… maybe focus on what I'm doing here? Well, it's not like I'm against you ignoring me. You look gorgeous even when you don't give a damn about people around you, still…"

"Sorry." The long haired man replied placidly, then actually started paying more attention to the older man who was endeavoring so hard to pleasure him. Such a deplorable man, however it wasn't as if Shin could deny him anything. Hartgen shifted from his place on the king-sized bed to lean on the younger man's flawless body. Greedy lips started grazing fluffy kisses all over the young man's skin, and inquisitive fingers went probing the soft and alluring thighs Shin had so obediently opened wide for his Master. Well, alluring, we say, but for a man built. After all, Acura Shin was a fighter, he had been raised to fight armies and his body indeed had kept the scars of the many battles he had gone through, the evident proves of the many hours he had spent on harsh training when he was younger – calloused hands, tanned skin, and the muscular built he got in spite of his body's natural predisposition to slenderness. Yes, this was also funny.

"This still surprises me, Master Hartgen." Shin spoke. "You're the king. You can at least take any women of your kingdom to your bed."

Kissing the long haired man's chest, Stephan answered. "Yeah, I can do that."

"So why did it have to be me? A man, and a combatant, on top of everything? Aren't you repelled by my body?"

"If I were, I shouldn't have made love to it so many times, Shin." Stephan licked the younger man's collarbone, which made the latter gasp. "Anyway, why would I find your body repelling? It's perfect. The way it reacts under my touch, the way it would finally crave for mine, and the way it would find bliss in my arms… Everything about it – everything about you is perfect. Here…" Stephan sucked at his left nipple. "Here too…" He teased the slippery head of Shin's manhood. "And here…" Sliding behind Acura Shin's ass, his fingers plunged in the tanned man's entrance, preparing them amorously for something bigger to penetrate.

"Aan… mmh…" Acura Shin moaned softly, his fingers gripping a little tighter at the bed sheets.

"And even without all of that," The king's lips temporarily let go of the delectable, turgid buds. "You're beautiful. Did you know it? If I decided to keep you by my side as my personal guard, it's not only because of your fighting skills – well, even though you're by far better than any other fighter I've met till now. How to make you understand…" The middle finger dug deeper in the man beneath. Shin bit his lower lip and looked away from the male who was so insistently prodding in his most secret parts. This somehow saddened the king. He however smiled at the youth. "Look, you're averting your eyes out of shame now, but even the way you're doing that is way more charming for me than the dissolute stare of any of my concubines. The same goes for your skin. This tanned shade is for me as heartwarming as the first rays of sunlight after a long winter, and the slight honey tone of it is the clear vow of sweetness it has pledged to my eyes. I could lick your body from tip to toe to taste that sweetness again and again and again, without ever getting fed up of it. Ah, only thinking about running my tongue all over your thin arms, your neck and shoulders, and diving in the moist cavern of your mouth – only thinking about it is enough to make me hard. Can you feel it, Shin? My hard one pressing against your lower stomach?" Underlining his statement, Stephan rubbed his bulging erection against the young man, the fabric of his pants barely barring the way of its scorching heat. "If this isn't the proof of how attractive I think your body is, then I don't know what to say anymore. No, instead of words, I'll use my body." He removed his fingers from Shin's insides and smirked. Slowly, the older man unbuttoned his pants and, lowering them all together with his briefs, he let the engorged manhood spring forth, the mushroom head already a dark shade of purple from all the restraint he had shown till now. "You just rest there, my beautiful doll. I shall love you and spoil you until this body of yours can't react to no one else but me."

"Huh." Shin grinned back at the smooth talker. "I'm looking forward to see that."

Without further ado, the king yanked at the other male's legs, bringing them off of the bed, then, standing in front of the latter, he positioned the tip of his penis at the slightly rosy entrance, first coating it with his precum before entering it in a single shoving.

"Aah! Aa…" Shin cried out in pain. "Hartgen, you… Go more slowly… Ah!"

Shin had beads of tears shining at the corner of his eyes. His breath was uncontrollably heavy and ragged when the other man brutally pulled out, leaving only the head inside, then thrust in again. It was maddening, the sensation of having something that hard and big in his asshole. Not a single second could Shin ignore Stephan's one practically burning his inner muscles, throbbing hellishly inside, as if it was about to explode. Supporting himself on his elbows, the older man licked the tears away from the long haired man's eyes. "I'm sorry, Shin. But can you bear it a little longer?" He couldn't suppress a light laugh as he claimed Shin's lips. "Damnit. No matter how many times I use your hole, it's always so tight and hot. Hey, Shin, can I move now?"

Stephan hadn't waited for Shin's answer to start rocking back and forth in the warm and clenching ring of muscles. As expected, Shin wasn't trying to fight back anymore and just let the king rummage his insides, the pain from the previous penetration still lingering in his flesh. The hard appendage was moving in and out, more and more quickly at each thrust. In the same time, Stephan's hot breath was hitting his heated cheeks, mixing with his own pant, the sound of their pants and moans lost in the constant creaking of the bed. Shin had to grip firmly at the pillow behind his head and hook his legs around the other man's stronger ones not to let Stephan's imposing body make him lose balance. This probably was a great turn-on for the king since the man started thrusting deeper in him. His loins arched such an angle that it allowed his penis to hit dead in Shin's prostate.

"…!" Shin clenched hard at the pillow, eyes grown wider from the shock.

"Hee… Did you feel it? It feels good, doesn't it, _here_ …" Stephan grinned then hit that spot again. This time Shin couldn't muffle a sharp yelp of pleasure, nor could he stop himself from tightening the grasp around the king's arousal. "Shin… it's great, how your ass is squeezing my dick. It's the first time I could find it, isn't it? And your hole keeps on sucking on me, it's begging for me pleasure you. Shin, oh, Shin…"

"Ha-Hartgen… Aa! Aah! Ngh…" Their erratic breaths mixed as they kissed, Stephan's hands lost in the long and dark mane of his underling.

Before they broke their embrace, the older man took hold of the younger one's hips, lifting them from the mattress, and then just used his grip to impale the smaller man on his arousal. With the precum now overflowing from Shin's slick asshole, thrusting inside him had become way easier. Now the gigantic shaft was sliding effortlessly inside, and going outside as fast. Stephan couldn't help but marvel at how the younger male was moving his hips in unison with his. His ass would push upward to meet his downward thrust, and every time they did a lustful sound of flesh slapping against flesh would resound in the bedroom. Shin's hands had left the pillow to grip fiercely at Stephan's back, and from time to time the former would encourage the older man by kissing and sucking at his neck, whimpering agonizingly his name in his ear. Just how in the world could Stephan resist such a lovely person's charm?

"Shin… You're beautiful… You're my beautiful doll, my one man army… Haa! It feels so good inside you, Shin…" Hartgen was mumbling on Shin's neck whereas the young man could barely recognize the king's voice at all.

The blissful sensation overflowing each cell of his body was so strong it was making his senses numb. His teary orbs could barely distinguish the details of the he was in. He indeed could hear a voice screaming and moaning so lasciviously, but it took him some time to figure out that it was actually his. And the man who was driving in him, his Master, whose presence – his warmth, his manly smell, his heavy grunts and tight embrace – had become so overwhelming that Shin was almost forgetting his own self in it.

All those times they had sex, he had tried his best not to look Stephan in the eye. But suddenly (and this, Shin couldn't explain himself why), he cast a glance downward, then blushed deeply when his eyes caught the sight of the older man's erection going inside of him, so smoothly and lusciously as it rubbed at a sensitive bundle of nerves; before going out again, thus revealing the magnificent size that had been stretching Shin's hole, and the swollen veins trailing on its length. Hartgen's manhood was already wet with precum, soaking Shin's entrance and dripping on his groin to mix with the long haired one's. Already, Shin couldn't bear it anymore. His own shaft, throbbing and hard as it pressed on his stomach, was begging for release.

He whined. "Hartgen… let me come… Please, let me come…"

"Come with me, Shin." Panting, Stephan spoke as he began stroking Shin's length. The latter felt so ecstatic he came in the older man's hand only few strokes later, fingers and toes curled hellishly, eyes tight shut and back arching to take Stephan deeper in him.

"Shin…!" Stephan also yelled before spurting his load in the younger man's hole.

For few seconds, they both remained tensed and motionless, feeling the last waves of their orgasm streaming in their limbs and blurring their eyesight. And then Stephan collapsed on top of the young man. Even though he was out of breath, the latter still could feel more of the other man's semen pouring out of his ass as Hartgen's softened manhood left his insides. Rolling over on his back, the king immediately fell asleep, leaving Shin the only one awake in the room. Lying in another man's bed, naked and drenched in semen.

True, what a wonderful job it was.

THE END


End file.
